Winged Mysteries
by blaze-secret writing
Summary: Max has always been on the move. She has never had time to settle down, have a relationship, or figure out her life. Will all this change when she meets a mysterious Fang? Will she finally have a relationship... or two? FAX.     Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was the third time I heard the wailing, mourning, crying, the sadness, the pain, the thing. I was currently doing my boring math homework and reading my new and exciting book when I hear only difference from the last time I heard it is that I am going to find out what it was this time. I loosened my grip on the book, kicked aside my huge math text book, and swiftly ran to the window. The window. I got new curtains a month ago and it still had that 'new' sort of feel to it. Like when you get a new kitten, and the texture of the fur feels so unreal that you think you're dreaming. My window had a slightly damaged screen behind it and in between the double pane windows, it was fogged up from the cool, cloudy weather that we get very often where I live.

I wiped off the window a bit in order to see through the window clearly. My hand felt cold and damp after that and I shoved it into my dark blue sweatshirt pocket.

I looked out my window, having to wipe it every time I breathed because it would make the glass foggy again. I finally saw him. The stripes were vivid and stood out like hornets' stripes. He wasn't what I expected, but then again, what did I expect?

I saw him rub his furry cheek against a tree his whiskers twitching, tail swishing back and forth and back and forth. He sat on his paws and moaned again. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to go to him.

I swept down the cold metal stairway and slipped on my dirt smothered ughs. I was reaching for the doorknob when I stopped myself, one foot ready to take the next step, the other holding back. I turned around, the ughs plopping up and down since they were too big. I raced into the pantry. I scanned the white, stained shelf and grabbed the cat treats. I don't know why. I knew that I shouldn't feed strays, but for some reason I didn't think it was for the cat.

I skipped the steps right outside my door and quickened my pace when the moaning stopped. The breeze outside went from calm maritime, tropical, to fierce maritime, polar, in such a short period of time. Glad for my sweatshirt, I tugged on the sleeves and put up the hood. My dark hair whipped past my face and I had to squint.

I turned around the corner of the swaying tree and, he was gone. I turned around, circled the yard, and finally, I shook the can of treats one last time. The breeze started to ease, I slumped my shoulders, and walked back into the house.

I pulled off my sweatshirt and put back the cat treats. "Hello Neko." My small tortoiseshell cat who, by some manner, is very stubborn and does not like to be pet without her permission. I named her Neko, because of the fact that Neko, means cat in Japanese.

"Mrow." Of course, her classy reply is always the same.

I turned around suddenly and Neko ran off when there came a heavy thump, thump, thump from the door. I started walking toward the door and out of the corner of my eye I saw Neko watch me curiously.

"So, how was school?" I hopped up onto the wooden counter and leaned against the fridge. My eyes watched an ant grab a crumb and scurry away as if it was a trance. "So?" This time I could tell she was staring at me. I got the kind of feeling that one gets when you think someone is watching you. "Max, answer me."

I rolled my eyes then looked up into the brown ones of my mother's. She isn't my real mother though. I don't know where my real mother is and I'd like it to stay that way. She was a brat anyway. Abortion. That's what she did to me.

"Fine. Just like every other day at that prison." I turned my head suddenly and looked straight ahead of me at the tiled wall. "Just like the lab." I muttered under my breath.

I heard a sigh to my right and my mother continued putting the groceries away. She knew what I was and I knew what I was, and although the only other people that know what I am are the ones from the lab, people at school treat me as if they knew. Especially that Katrina girl.

Katrina was a girl whose deep shallowness masked a deep rooted superficiality. Of course no one wants to be accused of being superficial or shallow, two adjectives that literally indicate a lack of depth. Basically she is derogatory because being shallow implies not only a refusal to explore something deeply but an inability to feel,sympathize, or understand. Which is exactly why I have never, and never will be fond of her. My only wish now, is to show her what I really can do.

My fists clenched and I noticed just in time before my mother turned toward me again.

"You know Max, I just wish we could have a normal life and live peacefully together without your attitude." My mother took off her lab coat and hung it up. Lab coat. No, she isn't one of them. She is just a normal doctor and has helped me whenever my wings were injured.

I jumped off of the counter, slipped on my sneakers, and flew out the door. Taking a few running steps, then jumping off one. I flap my wings and go so high people that look up would just think it was a normal bird. My hair whipped past my face and floated calmly in the darkening blue sky. My feet dangling high above, but I never have been afraid of heights. In fact, I looked down, my wings still flapping and did a couple of turns and flew happily in the sky. Flying backwards now, I remembered how much my mother thought I was talented in flying. A smile was forming on my lips when my back was injected by a sharp object, my wings helplessly flailing, and falling from high above. The last thing I saw, was another dark figure falling, his dark hair covering his face, black wings stretched out, and then I was knocked out when my skull hit against a rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is my first story so review review review! (not to sound demanding or anything) _**

**Winged Mysteries**

**Chapter 2**

**R&R please and enjoy :)**

There was an awkward lighting in the room and my eyes were squinting. I saw a blurry image of colors; black, brown, blue, tan, and white, all mixed together. I rubbed the back of my aching head and felt something I wish I didn't.

I dared to touch it again and to my relief it was just a lump oozing with blood. I withdrew my hand immediately and to my surprise I noticed my hand looked quite doubled while I was almost positive it wasn't. Squeezing my eyes shut, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and tried to recall what last happened.

Suddenly my eyelids sprung open and I remembered what had happened. _All right, I was flying, ran into a black figure with wings like myself, I fell, hit my head on a hard rock. _Hit my head on a hard rock? Then how am I still alive? _Ok, so I hit my head on a rock, survived somehow, and now I am in some dark room and I have no idea where I am. Great. _I stood up, my shoulders aching and started to walk around the room despite the pain in my ankle. _Why, did I have to fly backwards again?_ When I finally limped my way across the room and to the door, I put my scraped hand onto the doorknob and a cold and relaxing feelling ran through me. I retrieved my hand and switched it with the other. _Ah, something cold. _Eventually, I let go of the doorknob because I had warmed it and twisted the handle, just to find out it was locked. That made me disappointed. I frowned dismissively and started banging on the door. My fists, becoming more and more ecstatic by every blow at the door.

Finally, I gave up and looked for a window, which I found right when I turned away from the door. _Well, it is a small room. _I puffed out a breath and started to head for the window.

That's when I heard footsteps coming up stairs. I turned right after opening the window and heard a voice say, "I wonder what to do with her now." _Ok, so either he is from the lab and wants to do something weird to me, or he doesn't know who I am at all and is hoping to get rid of me. _I decided not to take a risk of him possibly being one that works in the lab, so rather than staying and waiting for him to find me, I jumped out the window and spread my wings.

"Where did she-" I heard a deep male voice say which gave me gratitude. I turned my head just in time to see him look out the window. I smiled and stuck my tongue out thinking I had made it free, until I flew straight into a tree. I felt a sting in my wings and in an effort to fly back up, my wings gave in and I fell rather hard, onto them again. Then I only remembered a laugh from behind me and the flapping of wings until I woke up yet again in the room.

This time, however, when I awoke, I noticed a boy with a long sleeved black T and black jeans that complimented his black hair. _Well then, someone likes black. _

The boy looked up at me and his black eyes glistened. "Wh- who are you?" I managed to stutter out.

"Well, that's an accomplishment. This is the first time we met so far where you didn't run into something." I heard a small grunt of amusement come from him when I stood up and fell back down again due to the blissful pain in my knees and ankles.

He came over to me and offered a hand up which I took despite the fact that I didn't want to seem week. Especially because I don't know whether he works at the lab or not.

"What do you want with me you heartless freak show?" I didn't mind what he thought of me, in fact I was hoping to get him to despise me whatever the consequence may be.

"Ha, that's a joke." Apparently I hadn't gotten him to hate me quite yet. "I've heard that one before. Only, usually from some dorky all human, but never from one that is exactly the same as me." I got the feeling that he was making fun of me.

"Just because we both have wings doesn't mean we are anything alike." I swung my arm out of his grip and spread out my wings. I was about to leave once again, when I saw some red liquid hanging next to me.

I turned my head and noticed that it was blood. My blood. I touched my wing because it looked so fragile and rubbed off some blood. A few feathers fell too.

"I don't recommend you flying yet, not with that wing." He turned around and started for the door.

"Wait." I was about to walk toward him when my ankle let out and I had to steady myself my the bedpost. "Why did you bring me here?"

He looked at me, our eyes engaged. "You did run into me. I have always been good at landing on my feet after a fall, but you happened to fall right onto a rock. Truthfully, I don't know how you lived. So, since you were injured, and have wings like myself, I decided to bring you here in case you might live." His eyes shimmered lightly and a slight smile spread across his face.

Rolling my eyes, I asked one more question. I had about a hundred question to ask, but the only one that came to mind was, "What's your name?"

He shook his head, midnight black hair swung out of his face. "Fang." Was his reply, then he left.

I have never liked someone before, never had the chance, never gotten along with anyone. Now, for some reason, I was wondering if that was going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Winged Mysteries**

**Chapter 3**

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Ouch! Ow! Hey! Watch it!" The excruciating pain in my wings was bad enough, but the alcohol that my mother was dabbing onto the scars was ecstatic. The next dab came my way. This time I withdrew. "Ok, that's good enough." I stood up, and a nimble feeling overcame my body. I sat back down. "On the other hand, I think I need to sit down for a bit.

My mother nodded and put away her remedies. She locked them up in the cabinet then stood in the doorway. "I agree, I think you should rest, but don't lay on your back."

Agreeing, I slipped off my shoes and tucked my wings in. I looked at my knees and hands and shivered. The blood mixed with dirt, alcohol, and rocks was a horrifying sight and I wrapped up my palms with some towel. My mother may have done a good job of cleaning out as many rocks and dirt as possible, but it still didn't look pretty. On the bright side, however, the scrapes seemed to favor my face and I was fine there.

My mother came and sat next to me, nourishing my hands. "Ah." My eyes closed as a blissful feeling swept over my hands and knees. Having a mother as a doctor seemes to come in handy.

"So," my mother said, adding some of the cream onto the other scrapes, "run it by me one more time, what happened?" After I hobbled home, my mother saw me coming and helped me back into the house and I explained to her what happened through mouthfulls of blood and water. It must have been hard to understand especially because she was busy cleaning me up as quick as possible.

I sighed and explained once more about crashing, falling, waking up, flying, crashing, falling, waking up, seeing him, and leaving. I did however, manage to leave out the fact that he was part bird. I don't know why, but I felt like it wasn't the right time.

Later on that day I caught myself thinking about Fang. He had a strange sense of humor that I couldn't forget. He wore so much black and had an unforgetting smile. I remembered how he said that he was always good at landing on his feet. _Hmph, like a cat._ Cat. I pushed aside the thought thinking it was stupid anyway.

Finally, the humid air and blood scent got to me. I shivered a couple of times and I knew I had to get out. Of course my mother wouldn't hear of it. She knew I loved air, but thought that since I was always flying in it, I should have some time indoors. Besides, she didn't want me out of bed, let alone outside, when I was injured.

The good thing about being part bird is that I love air and wind so when we moved here my mother made sure I had at least two windows in my bedroom. This one has three.

I locked my door and looked out each window. Then I chose the one facing south and opened it. Carefully jumping out, I made sure to close it, just not all the way because I would have to sneak back in later.

I didn't mean to. I was just flying peacefully in the baby blue sky and I found myself at Fang's house.

I stopped about a mile away behind a tree and stood watching the front door like a guard dog. _Cats hate dogs. _I shook my head to clear it of any ideas.

I sat there for about an hour. Picking grass, thinking, picking grass, thinking. Pretty soon, I realized, that there would be no grass and my head would explode.

Right when I was about to find something else to do to pass the time, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Automatically I stood up and turned around to see a smile play across a boy's face. He had black hair that covered his twinkling eyes.

"Well then," He said, walking right past me. "Look who's stalking me."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not stalking you!"

Although his back was turned toward me I noticed that he had smiled even more. "Of course not, you're just sitting here watching my house and waiting for me."

I started following him so he would hear me. "No I'm not!"

This time he turned around to look at me and his smile vanished. "Oh really, so what are you doing?" He didn't seem quite serious, but I didn't think he was as amused as he was before. I started to think and I stared at my shoes.

He stood there waiting for my answer. "Um, I always hang out here." I looked up from my shoes and he looked amused again.

He obviously didn't believe me. "Of course you do." He smiled again and walked on. His hair swung around and seemed to mock me in a way that I somehow didn't mind. For some reason, I didn't think anything Fang did would bother me at all.

Even thought I felt like I should feel offended and that I should leave, I didn't want to. Somthing about being with Fang made me feel real. I watched his steps; wide, far apart, biger than my own, different.

For the rest of the time until we got to his house we were both silent.

When we did get there Fang turned suddenly, our faces close. "Well then, that's the end of that. Did you want something?"

I looked into his eyes, seeing my reflection. I was going to answer, but I didn't. I didn't really know why I was following in the first place. "I... um... well-"

Fang stopped me. He smiled again and I wanted everything to stop. For life to freeze and this moment to last forever. Of course, life has to move on.

I had one last look into Fang's eyes, and then he moved in toward me. Eyes closed. I was afraid of that movement, but didn't withdraw.

I have never been in a relationship before, but is that all going to change now?

**Comments? Questions? Review! I try to update whenever I get the chance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Winged Mysteries**

**Chapter 4**

**Have fun reading!**

I opened the window carefully so it wouldn't squeak on its old rusty hinges. Climbing into my bedroom, I felt less stressed than the last time I was in here. The blood scent had drifted out the window and the humid air was now replaced by a cool night time breeze.

I closed the window once I was back in my room and layed in bed, waiting for my mother to call me down for dinner.

My wings had felt stretched after the flight and were no longer stiff from dried blood or soaked with wet blood.

Shoes kicked off, I smiled as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, that is, untill my name was being hollered up the stairs. I sat up straight and tugged off my jacket.

I layed on my bed, wide awake that night, my mind not stopping. All I could think about was Fang. My mind didn't care for any other subject to think about. Thoughts swirled in my head about what happened earlier that day. My mind was playing a game on me where it kept thinking of more and more questions to agitate me. My brain was confused and it swirled around and around with more questions by the second.

_How long has he lived here? Does he go to school? Does he go to the same school as me? Has he ever seen me at school? Does he live alone? What secrets is he keeping? Does he know anything about me? _Those were just a fraction of what questions I was thinking, but only one, made me stop thinking of more questions. The one that kept me thinking about it hours later that night. The question that was like a termite eating into my brain like it's pure cellulose. That question was; does he like me?

* * *

The next day my shoulders were slumped down from the weight of my backpack. The areas underneath my eyes were darkened from the little sleep I got the night before. My jacket's hood was up, hiding my uncombed dirty blond hair, and my jeens covered the scrapes that stung from the alchohol my mother put on. Shoes covered with layers of mud, I clamped them together outside before putting them on.

That was how I went to school that day.

When I made it to the front of the school, I parked my red mustang and walked into the hallway. I was planning on staying clear of Katrina today and to keep a low profile so I'm not noticed.

I kept my head down, so the only visible part was my hood. When I made it to my locker I quietly opened it up and pulled out my math book for first period. I could here many conversations going on about what he said, she said, omg, lol, and stuff I don't really care about. Conversation filled the halls so you could only hear the conversation right next to you. In my case, none. I made sure to get a locker away from everyone. With all the conversations everything was just a blur and that was just fine by me.

I close my locker and right when I turn around my face lights up. I am looking into midnight black eyes, ruffled hair, and a humorous look with a completed smile. I tucked my hair behind my ears realizing that I was a mess.

"Didn't expect to see you around here." Fang leans on the locker next to mine and looks me straight in the eyes.

I force myself not to look happy. "What, you mean at school? I didn't expect the boy who lives in the middle of the woods to be here." I turn around and pretend not to care that Fang is here when really, I am happier than I have been in a long time.

I hear Fang follow me. I knew he would. "Well, I guess we're both surprised then now aren't we?" I feel a smile form across my face and I notice that lots of people have stopped talking. I can now feel the eyes watching me, and Fang. _What? Why is everyone staring? Geez, I didn't want to be noticed today. _I was about to start off running so everyone would leave me alone, but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I twisted around and remembered Fang. I saw the look in his eyes, and for a second, I remembered the day before. The room froze, life froze, just like I had wanted the day before. Only this time, it was a person that started up life again. The person that I had wanted to avoid the most. Katrina. I could hear her footsteps and I broke the gaze between Fang.

At first he looked confused, but then when I turned to go, Katrina came up. "Well well, looky here." She projected her voice so everyone would hear her. "The outsider and the dork." She smiled feeling that she got my attention, when I stopped walking away. "Cute couple, so much alike." She walked past Fang hitting her hip against his leg on the way. Then she walked past me and knocked my math books out of my hands. "Woops." Katrina smiled. "I just wanted to tell you," she whispered into my ear,"that Fang is a cheater and he doesn't really like you. He's just trying to get back at another girl." Then continued on, leaving everyone completely silent.

I turn to Fang, my eyes watering. I haven't cried in a long time. So why now. I barely know Fang. But I still feel like I know everything about him. Besides, why should I even care what Katrina says, she's a liar anyway out to destroy my life.

Fang looked down as if in shame. _Why though? You aren't just trying to get back at someone are you? _Everyone around held their breaths and finally, I left, picking up my math books on the way.

So, for the rest of the day, I was a mess and I ignored everything the teachers said. At lunch I sat alone just like usual and I noticed Fang doing the same.

Then a girl came up and sat across from me. She pulled out a sack and took food out of it. She started eating. That's how it went. I sat watching her eat, she would eat and ignore the fact that I was watching.

This went on for a week. She would sit across from me and eat, I would watch. She was strange, but I didn't really care... about anything. Finally, after a week went by she spoke.

"You know, it's true what Katrina said." I looked at her in surprise. I had started to think she couldn't talk.

"W-what do you mean?" I liked her better when she didn't talk.

"Fang used to date Katrina. He dumped her, but Katrina changed the story, and now Fang has been trying to make her jealous." I picked up my backpack and left. I didn't have to listen to Katrina's stupid love life.

"Wait!" I heard her stuff something into her mouth then put her sack away and follow.

I continued walking and when she caught up she continued. "I think Fang really likes you though. I mean, he usually doesn't act nice around people, even when he was with Katrina he didn't smile like he did toward you."

I turned around, still walking, just backwards now. "Wait, how do you know Fang smiled at me? Have you been stalking me?" I remembered how Fang asked me the same question.

"Um... no... but, you might wanna-" **_Thump. _**I walked straight into Katrina.

"Gosh, watch where you're-" Katrina turned around and looked at me and I saw a sly smile appear. "Oh look now. The chattery african girl and the dork that likes the outsider."

The girl I was talking to blushed and quickly appologized to Katrina. I narrowed my eyes at Katrina and then stopped the girl from continuing. "No, no, don't say sorry. I think she deserved it." I looked over to see that Katrina was talking to another girl with light skin and chesnut hair. "Of course, Katrina is having much fun spreading rumors," I looked Katrina in the eyes, "about how she broke up with Fang when really, he broke up with her." I put my hands beind my back and I noticed I was starting to have fun. "Now, poor rumor spreading Katrina is single and the only way she'll get a guy to go out with her is if she threatens."

I noticed Katrina's face get red and her eyes seemed to blaze with fire. "Don't go there Max." Of course I did.

The next moment we were both up in each other's faces spitting horrid words at each other, and finally, Katrina threw a blow at me. I dodged it of course, and gave her one in exchange right in the gut.

There were lots of clancks, thumps, shocks, and slaps going around, but in the end, Katrina was done for.

I left school that day, with the african girl following and a new reputation.

"That was cool." She muttered once again that day.

I smiled and continued home.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When I got to my house I asked if she lived nearby.

"Just down the road!" She had a cheerful smile and seemed very outgoing.

Then I asked her one more question. "What's your name?"

She smiled, nudged me a bit with her shoulder then said, "Nudge." Smiled, and without another word, we went our separate ways.

That was the day I made my first friend.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! (Don't ask why I'm using all the exclamation points.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer(again): I do not own Maximum Ride (How many times do I have to do this?)**

_**I wanted to thank ThEAnGeLOfChArIty for being my first story alerter... if that makes any sense, and elephantz-catz-rock for being my first review. THANKS!**_

**Winged Mysteries**

**Chapter 5**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Bye mom, going to school!" I grabbed my backpack, slipped on my sneakers, flung my jacket over my shoulder, and sprinted out the door. On the first step, the wind blew my hair out of my face, saving me the trouble. I closed my eyes and my arms stretched out wide. I loved these kinds of days. The sun, shining just barely, but enough, the wind blowing smooth as milk. I had to stop myself. Opened my eyes and put my arms down, other wise my wings would spread.

"Hey! Wind girl! Ova here!" Nudge called from across the street. She wore black leggings and shots, a green cap on her head. She let her hair down that day and her smile was wide, like usual.

I ran across the street to great her, hearing a car honk at my sudden action.

Nudge giggled and shook her head. "Didn't your mom ever tell you to look for cars?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I did. My rule is; look both ways... while running." Nudge laughed again and then we walked off to school. I felt relaxed and protected having a friend, especially since it's Nudge. She seemed to remind me of myself.

That's when I thought about Fang. He seemed like me too. He was though, he has wings. Only, he has a WAY different personality.

I had a cheesy smile on my face and felt pathetic. Although, I didn't care, I stopped smiling when we got to school. I felt a shiver run up my back. Katrina. I new that I had beat her up the other day, but I couldn't help think what a bad mood she would be in now. She would give no mercy to anyone at the school ever again. _Not that she ever has anyway though. _

I looked at Nudge who had also lost her smile and stood in a trance right in front of the school. She stared at the people scurrying by until I walked ahead, giving her a little nod on the way.

"Hey, Max, is it just me or is everyone staring at you?"

I looked around at the different colors of eyes on me. Green, blue, green and blue, brown, hazel, turquoise, and… midnight black. I stopped at the black eyes and didn't see a familiar face. Only a straight forward, not caring what anyone thinks, face.

"Max?" Nudge questioned again following my gaze.

"Huh?" I turned looking dumbfounded and continued to walk forward.

"Looking at Fang again are you?" Nudge skipped up to me with a grin on her face. "You know, I've never seen Fang act so nice before. He never seems to smile. Just looks like," she looked back at the bored face then let go of the subject.

When we got to my locker I opened it and decided to start a conversation with Nudge. "Say, is your name actually Nudge? It's sort of a strange name." I pulled out some books and closed my locker looking at Nudge.

"No silly." She smiled and got out her own books. "Nobody actually uses their names. Fang's real name is Nicholas, but he doesn't like that name. Neither does anyone else so some people make up their own names. Fang seemed to suit him."

I groaned and rolled my eyes then turned around and walked away, obviously not interested on the subject of Fang.

Nudge seemed to notice so she said, "You should make up your own name!" I continued walking. "I mean, I like Max, but you could add something. Something awesome. Like…" Nudge made a thinking face.

I smiled at the thought. "My name is actually Maximum."

"Ooh. That gives me an idea!" Nudge started jumping up and down. "How about Maximum Ride?" She seemed very fond of the name, and since then, it stuck.

* * *

Later on at lunch time, I sat at the table that I have everyday now, and Nudge followed. She put her backpack next to herself and fueled out a sack. I smiled remembering the first day Nudge had come to sit with me. I put my own backpack next to myself and proudly pulled out my own sack.

Nudge laughed and I thought that she seemed to have inspired me. We both laughed and then ate. It may not seem like much to any normal person, but for me, it was a lot.

From then on, Nudge and myself would walk to school together, people would stare in awe, and we would eat our sack lunches. I tended to find out more and more about Nudge, that her parents died in a car crash and she was staying at a foster care, but got sick of it and snuck out one night. She now took care of herself in a small house. She always wanted to live with a real family and it reminded me of how my mother wanted to live normally without having to run away from the Erasers. I wished that I could always live here, but I knew eventually the Erasers would find us and I would have to leave Nudge.

* * *

Later on that week on Friday, Nudge and I were walking home from school when we heard a giant explosion. We both froze noticing it came from up ahead where both our houses were. Suddenly, Nudge started running, her feet right in front of the other moving as quickly as possible. I stood there in shock for another few seconds until Nudge was almost out of sight, then snapped back to reality. I panicked and my wings accidentally snapped open. _All right then. Now I'll catch up to Nudge._

I moved my shoulder blades and felt myself rise off the ground. My feet dangling, I started to fly toward the explosion. Finally, I landed a couple feet away from a small tan house with only one window, a door, and a part of a wall standing. In the middle of the house, was a sort of crater that was obviously done by a bomb. Only, who could have done this, gotten away so quickly, and why?

Next to the wall window door and ruins, was a young girl with light skin and hair that flowed down her back in synced waves. She was down onto her knees, water dripping slowly from her face. Her hands covered most of her face and a small weep came from her. I walked over to her and lightly tapped her back with my hand.

I knelt down next to her and I searched her face, finding no clues. "It's all right." I said softly. "It's just a house. As long as you're alive right?" I managed a smile, but all I got in response was another weep. I sighed. "Where are your parents little girl?" I said in a still soothing voice. She shook her head.

"I-I-I don't -h-h-have any p-p-ar-en-ts." I stood up now. My eyes crossed in confusion then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Nudge.

"What happened to her?" Nudge asked, getting a bit teary herself.

"She doesn't have any parents." I turned toward the girl again. "What do you mean and what's your name?"

"My name is Angel and I live alone. I don't have any money. I'm gonna die in a dark cave, or a lab." I looked even more confused now. _The lab. The Erasers all came to mind._ What does this girl mean?

She stood up, her eyes red from rubbing and her cheeks stiff from dried tears. Her crystal blue eyes shimmered and she sniffled a bit. "What do you mean… a lab?" I dared to ask.

She looked down at her toes and I could tell she had decided to trust me. "I'm not normal." My eyes widened as she took off her jacket and small white feathers appeared.

"I have wings."

**I was wondering if you ff ppl thought that my chapters were too long or not. I'm not quite sure whether they should be longer or shorter.**

**Anyway, did you like it? I might update if I get more reviews. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride (wish I did)**

**_I have been given comments about adding Iggy and Gazzy so all you fans, they're in this chapter!_**

**Winged Mysteries**

**Chapter6**

**R&R really appreciated!**

I stood in awe for a moment as if I had never seen wings on a human before. Then again, we aren't really human.

Nudge, also widened her eyes, then laughed.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKING LAUGHING ABOUT?" I shouted at Nudge.

"Well, I guess I trust you too. It all seems like the right time." Nudge twisted around a little, moved her shoulder blades, and wings popped out. I was going crazy.

"Does _everybody _have wings?" Nudge laughed and the little girl stiffened a laugh too.

"Actually, yes." I turned around and a boy with cherry blond hair and grey misty eyes stood there, with wings!

"Well then. Right now I'd probably scream some more, but who are you?" I arched an eyebrow and looked at the boy questioningly.

"Oh, right. I just wanted to apologize. For, you know, dropping the bomb" I crossed my arms and everyone saw this coming.

"YOU WHAT? You're the reason this girl has no home now. I can't believe you! I just met you and I already have a few choice words for you! YOU'RE A-" Nudge saw it coming so she stopped me.

"Ok, we have to settle this then. She turned to the blond. Wait, why did you drop the bomb again?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't mean to drop it here. It was meant to be dropped somewhere else,but I accidentally let go here."

"YOU WHAT? WHY? CAN'T YOU BE JUST A LITTLE SENSITIVE! YOU JUST DROP IT ANYWHERE? HOW DO YOU MISTAKE THIS PLACE FOR ANYWHERE ELSE?" I had to cough. My throat was feeling sore after yelling so much.

"Well, I'm blind that's one thing."

"WELL THEN THAT-" I stopped to think, "explains a lot." I was about to continue nagging the blond when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Angel. "What is it?" I said in a whole different tone.

"Can I live with you? Please?" Then came the puppy dog eyes. I had to close my eyes and before I could stop myself, I had agreed.

Apparently I hadn't seen it coming. Nudge had agreed to come by my house every day to play with Angel so I didn't have to and she didn't have anyone to live with anyway. By the time it was a week later, Nudge had moved in. Iggy had come by a couple times and although Nudge and myself were surprised, Angel had not been so much, to see a young character come in, that looked strangely like a male version of Angel.

"Angel, you're saying that you knew that you had a twin, but you thought he had died, and aren't surprised to see him?" Nudge sat down, her vision going blurry and she rubbed her head in distress.

"Yup. I thought the Erasers had killed him because that's what they told me." She smiled and started to twist her hair angelically. "I never really believed them anyway. It was just to get me to surrender."

I looked at the boy standing nearby. He didn't seem to be very fond of me or my house. Every time I looked at him he glared back. Finally, he set down his jacket and ran out the door, pulling Iggy with him. Iggy seemed to be confused but I watched out the window as they flew away without a word.

Nudge scratched her head some more as if to be even more confused which I felt just the same.

Angel, however calmly picked up the boy's jacket and flung it out the door. It landed promptly into my pool and in another ten seconds of silence, the water in the pool burst out.

Nudge looked at me, then furiously scratched her head. I rolled my eyes figuring out that the boy had tried to kill us.

"Angel, tell me exactly, why your twin just tried to kill us."

"He was testing us to see is we were smart enough to figure out it was a bomb. Just as I did to you. In a different way." I looked at Angel at first in confusion, but looking into her eyes seemed to tell me the answer to my question. When Angel showed me her wings, it was a way to find out whether or not I could handle it. Why she did it was the real question that I couldn't figure out by looking into her eyes.

* * *

Later that day I found out that the boy's name was Gazzy. He had worked with Iggy on bombs for a while now and Iggy seemed to see a certain talent in the boy in bombing. When I heard this I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. Somehow, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and even Gazzy turned out to be my family in the next couple of months.

We all practiced in fighting at my house in case the Erasers found us, and we all worked together well. Gazzy still seemed to not trust me so much but he was getting better about it.

I thought about Fang rarely and wondered a couple times if he was also on the run from the Erasers, but the thought always went away.

I really enjoyed the time spent with everyone, and I felt like I could finally relate to somebody because they were either found in the trash, abandoned on the side of the street or given away and ended up with the Erasers. The heartless cold blooded brittle Erasers.

I knew very well however, that this was all going to change.

**Thanks for reading! Ok, this chapter wasn't the best, but oh well... For everyone that reviews, I will read your story! (If you have one) I don't know when I'll get the next chapter done, but I hope you enjoyed this one. For those who already reviewed, I'll thank you in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**_ok, so I need a character for the next chapter. It isn't first come first serve so sorry if your OC isn't in. It probably will though if you put it in first. I don't know how many OC's I'll need so I'll tell you next chapter!_**

**_Now, Thanks to the following_**

**_Elephantz-catz-rock: You rock. thanks for always reviewing! You were my first review and I appreciate it :) Btw, I didn't get what you said at the end..._**

**_The angel of charity (sorry my com. hates your pen name and won't let me put it) Ok, the chapter was blank at first because my computer was acting funny so I couldn't write anything and before I could fix it and publish the chapter, I was kicked off the computer :( Also I"m really glad you like it! I don't know why Angel was like that, I guess because she wants to gain Max's trust? I was speed typing that so I could get to the good part so sorry!_**

**_fly-14: I have no idea what you mean by filp... and your answer is above_**

**_JezabelStrike: Thanks! much appreciated_**

**_SophiaCharles: Yup, I update as quickly as I can and when I get more reviews it motivates me to write faster!_**

**_Monsai: Yea, as I said, typing as quickly as people review!_**

**_The Illusionist's Wings04: Wow, I love that review. Thank you so much!_**

**_thenewnudge: THX for the comment and exitment. I'll think of a good place for Iggy and Gazzy_**

**_maximumriderox: Thanks, cliff hangers seem like the only way I can end a chapter ... sorry for those who don't like cliff hangers_**

**_AlezJaxkson13: I'm glad you think so_**

**_Serenaibestezrq387: hungry for more are you? :D_**

**_GallagherGirl4eva: Thx for the advice. 3 d's coming up!_**

**_Fangirl: Well it's because some of them just moved there, and pretty soon you'll find out they don't all live there._**

**_i heart manga 89: aww thx! yea, I love that name too. Ever since I was little I liked that name since I like cats :)_**

**_THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! VIRTUAL COOKIES GIVEN TO REVIEWS! (::) ok, that doesn't look like a cookie..._**

**_Winged Mysteries_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**_ (not to sound demanding...)_**

_Fwap, catch, stomp, bend, umph, punch, duck, jump, crack, breath. _My hair was damp from sweat and parts of it were so cold that it felt damp there too. My eyes were squinted in the frozen air and I could see my breath floating. I looked across the field at the enemy and shifted my feet for a better stance. Then, he came charging at me. I stood, ready for him. My fists in front of me, hair behind my head, shoes firmly planted on the ground. His strawberry blond hair eased through the wind and the knots were untangled by that fierce wind swiftly running past each strand.

I noticed his light blue eyes, glinting like metal, and I knew that was his weakness. He was blind, I wasn't. A grin slightly formed across my face as my last seconds came. Then he was on me in an instant, fingers interlocked so tight together to make a tough fist that would surely knock me out if they hit.

The first swing came, I ducked and grabbed his arm. Twisting it, I attempted to grab another portion, but wasn't quite fast enough. A millimeter of a second too late was just a millimeter too long.

I noticed as he loosened his arm from my grasp that he was aiming for my stomach, a smart and witty move... if your opponent doesn't realize it.

I waited for the swing to come, then caught it, bent it in a different way so he couldn't loosen away, and then I felt a fwap. It was a slightly tough one across the face. I backed up a bit on that one, and he used his advantage on me while he had the chance.

I knew right then what I had to do.

I jumped, straight over his head, my back twisted and my body swiftly flying in the air, I need not even open my wings. I looked, while in the air to notice that I had made the right move, for if I hadn't done that, he would have nailed me.

I silently landed behind him, using my advantage this time. His ears were listening intently and he seemed to flinch just too late, for I knocked him down, hearing a satisfying crack, and nailed him.

I hovered over him, breathing heavily. My damp hair hung down, yellow/ brown silky hair, falling on his face. I could smell his breath, hear his panting. Then, I was surprised by a kiss. I jumped up and noticed a grin on his face. I spat on the ground and he nailed me down.

"Still can't beat me can you Max?" Iggy stood up, letting down a hand to help me up.

I rolled my eyes lucky to know that he couldn't see me blushing after the kiss. I knew Iggy didn't like me, he likes Nudge, but it's still embarrassing. We both laughed and I grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the ground. I made an attempt to let myself up when doing this, but I just fell and we started histarically laughing.

Finally, we both stood up and I socked Iggy in the stomach. "By the way," I commented, "you've never beat me before." I looked him square in the eye hoping to look intimidating, but Iggy just smirked and remarked,

"Actually, I have beat you before once, and I just beat you now didn't I?" His blue eyes were dancing in the thin light that shone through the morning clouds. He was hard to get mad at, let alone not want to fall in love with. Of course, I still didn't like him.

"I let you beat me that time, and this time, a fly distracted me..." I turned around hoping for no more comments, which Iggy did. Even if I was turned the other way, however, I could tell he rolled his eyes at me.

* * *

I found my mother scurrying around our house when Iggy and I got back inside. She had two inch heels on and a tight red dress. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun and bright red lipstick stuck out on her pale face. She was talking on the phone and dodged Gazzy as he made another big mess in the kitchen. I could tell my mother was looking for her purse.

I looked besides the counter where I took off my shoes and saw a black leather bad sitting and tossed it lightly to my mom. She shot me a look that both said, "Where have you been and what happened?" while also saying "Thank you" I grabbed a comb and quickly brushed my hair that ran down my back in waves. I found it cool of my mom to let all my abnormal friends live with us. Especially Gazzy.

I looked disappointedly toward Gazzy who was making some kind of smoothy with the lid off and my mother yelled over her shoulder, "YOU'RE CLEANING THIS UP!" as she ran out the door. I grabbed a mop and tossed Iggy a rag while Nudge got the broom and Angel attacked Gazzy. Flour was making another layer on out wooden floor which Nudge promptly went to broom up, Iggy went to turn the blender off and clean up the purple liquid on the counters, ceiling, and walls. I mopped the floor after Nudge and put away the dishes and after we were all finished, we went out to practice fighting.

* * *

"Uh hu. Right. Ok. Great. Buh by." Nudge hung up the phone then looked straight at me with her face frozen and shocked. I wiped my hands off on a kitchen towel then Iggy ran into me.

"Watch where you're going blindy!" I teased. Then noticing Nudge again I walked over to her to check if she was breathing. I wasn't sure, but I think she wasn't.

"What happen Nudge?" I asked cautiously and slowly.

"I just got off the phone," Nudge began.

"Really? Tell me more, because, that explains so much!" Iggy rolled his blind eyes and walked into the other room ignoring Nudge.

"What I was going to say," Nudge continued looking less frozen and more paranoid, "is that I got off the phone with a guy about us." She looked me in the eye and I knew she meant about us, having wings.

"Go on..."

"And, well, he's from the lab. He's undercover though. Apparently he helped make us," Nudge gestured to her whole body showing me that she meant he helped give us wings and RUIN our lives. I looked at her as in to say to carry on. "He is sorry for what he did, and wants to help us stop the Erasers... from their next experiment. He knows a place that they never go, and wants us to train with him."

I crossed my arms to think. How could we trust him? This is stupid! He might just be trying to lure us into a trap. After all, he DID make us too! He's just as guilty as the Erasers! I was about to shake my head and ask Nudge why she even told me because it was obvious that I would say no, until she said,

"Their new project, is to take orphans from all around the world, combine them with other animals and DNA, and..." I had my eyes wide open at what I just heard. They were gonna WHAT? Nudge continued. "use the creature to hunt us down, rip out our wings, blind us, and test us on something so bad, he couldn't tell me." I closed my eyes trying not to imagine the pain. Closing my eyes didn't help though. Instead, it gave me a better image. What could they possibly gain from this? "Besides that," Nudge continued some more and I felt I was gonna through up. "Angel is their first target. They already have her." Nudge this time looked away. She didn't even know what I was going to say.I didn't either.

ANGEL! Wait, they already have Angel! "Wait, where's Angel?" Nudge suddenly realized it too.

"ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL ARE YOU THERE?" We ran into the other room where she last attacked Gazzy. She wasn't there. "Gazzy!" Nudge cried in tears. "Where'd Angel go?" Gazzy looked up at us in confusion and told us that she left for ballet already. BALLET! I totally forgot that we were supposed to take her to ballet today. She must have flew there. Nudge broke into tears and Iggy came running into the room.

"What happen?" Iggy asked, but we were already on our way.

**Sorry! God that was a horrible cliff hanger. Don't get mad! Short chapter too but I'm holding out for the next chapter! Please review. I might need an OC or two for my next chapter so give me your ideas. Sorry, also ahead of time, because I don't really do first come first serve, but if I run out of time I'll use yours anyway! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Winged Mysteries**

**Chapter 8**

**r.e.v.i.e.w. **

**(review extreme very impressive exiting words! :P)**

I narrowed my eyes in disgust. The walls of this place was covered in roaches. I shivered and Nudge started to wine a little. Iggy, noticing Nudge's worry put his arm around her shoulder as a sign of protection. Iggy was a lot taller than us and Nudge seemed to relax when he was nearby. Gazzy was up in front of us all with a wide grin on his face. He seemed fascinated in the bugs crawling up his legs.

Nudge however screamed every time she felt something crawl up her and pretty soon the bugs were annoyed by the noise that they left her alone.

Myself, however, I was grossed out by the filthy place and was already regretting listening to the creep that called. I felt a strange feeling overcome by ankle and felt a jab that got my bottom half of my right leg numb. I kicked angrily at a bug that had bit me and started to hurry up a bit.

When we finally came upon a small shed, Iggy took his arm off of Nudge and Nudge stood in her fighting position. We had discussed our plan on the flight over.

A grey figure appeared and out came a man with dark brown hair and rusty eyes approached us. He looked older than he sounded by the way Nudge described his voice on the phone, but he seemed to have lots of experience.

I approached him first, pushing behind Gazzy and confronting myself.

"Hello, Max." The man nodded toward me, then Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy.

"What do you want with us?" I asked, not a change in my voice, but he seemed to be able to tell that it had a cold tone in it.

"I can help you and your flock, along with orphans and innocent animals all around the world. All you have to do is train with myself, and one other." He seemed mischievous and I was wondering who this other person might be.

I crossed my arms and changed my position. "Who is this 'other'?" I felt prepared for many things to come. Zebra person, half dead person, someone that changed colors, someone with a teddy bear and a tough attitude, anything really could happen if this man worked at the School. The only thing I hadn't expected, just happened to be what came out of the shadows the next instant, someone who was so dark, he looked like a shadow himself.

Fang.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I pulled my pink tights some more. Adjusted my bun. I thought I did a pretty good job on doing it too. My wings folded in and I approached the outside where people could see me. My ballet outfit was a bit small and I thought I should have asked Max to get me a size bigger. I found it nice that her mom let me stay with them.

My feet looked small in my little pink shoes, but I felt like they were huge when I was flying. Just what I need. Something else to make me slower in flying.

A breeze swept over me and I shivered. Hmm, a jacket would be right now. _Tap tap. _

I turned around and a man stood there with a pink jacket. "Here." I looked curiously at him then smiled in an angelic way and grabbed the jacket. I was waiting for a sweet look on the man's face. A smile of some sort. A 'aww, she's so cute' or a 'have a nice day sweetie' but got none of these. Instead the man looked sad, and when he handed me a candy without another word, I tried again.

"Thanks! I loove candy. Do you wanna watch me do ballet?" I smiled my $1,000 smile and chewed the candy.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to." The man closed his eyes as if he were making a hard decision. I looked at him this time without smiling. "I'm also afraid you won't be able to either." And with that, I felt the world go dizzy. I knew I was strong. Strong enough to beat up a bob cat. Strong enough to get out of the dizziness. Only, when I was about to run away from the man and control my mind, he pulled out a bottle and cloth.

I looked at the both of them. I was confused at first them I noticed what it was.

"Wait, no..." I tried to keep my eyes open and looked at the two of him. Everything had a double. Then, an evil flare approached his eyes and he said one more thing. "Oh, and here." He held out the cloth with the liquid from the bottle on it. "Try this too." And with that, the cloth was stuffed in my mouth as I tried to run, but before I could even move, I fell backward, he caught me, and pursued the cloth into my mouth. That was that.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I stiffened so hard I felt like a statue. My gaze was cold. So was the wind. I felt a long cool breeze overcome myself and I had to pull on my sweater. Angel. I noticed her jacket by the door on our way out. I wondered if she was cold.

"Tension..." Nudge whispered suddenly.

Iggy turned to Nudge. "Really?" He said sarcastically. "I'm blind, and I could figure _that_ out."

I loosened a bit and acted like I didn't care Fang was there. "So, what's the plan?" I asked coolly.

"Well," the man said looking between us all. "We're gonna have to test you all. Separately." I nodded and before I could say I was going first, Nudge volunteered. And stuck with it. Iggy said he was definitely going second. With that, Gazzy ended up going third. I was going last. Fang didn't need to apparently.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I saw her stiffen a bit. Her hair swayed in the breeze. I felt a bit cold myself but she looked like she didn't even notice. Notice the breeze, or me.

Nudge muttered something under her breath and Iggy responded with a "Really? I'm blind and I could figure that out."

I waited for Max to say something. When she did, she sounded cool and normal. She really didn't care if I was there or not.

Ari started to say that they were to be tested and everyone volunteered and Max ended up last. I wonder what he's testing them on...

* * *

**Max's POV**

I waited for everyone to finish. We were now in a small office painted all white. I waited patiently for everyone to finish and they seemed normal when coming out and it didn't take very long. When Nudge first came out she looked as if she had been crying, but besides that, everyone seemed normal. I'd have to find out what he tested them on later.

Finally, I went into the room where everyone was being tested.

"So?" I asked in a snarky tone.

"Well, there's only one test for you to take." He walked further into the room and I followed. He opened a door that led to a smaller room than the one I was in.

"What's this?" I asked cautiously.

I heard a faint wine. Then a sudden exited tone after I spoke. I suddenly seemed to remember the tone.

"Now first, remember, this can help ALL of you. Your whole flock. If you can't pass the test, everyone might die, because the School will find you all. I can't go into detail." He turned and I didn't know it, but he grinned.

"Ok." I didn't think there could be anything _that_ hard, especially if it helps my flock. I nodded and followed him into the dark, small room and then he flicked the lights on.

I gasped. "Wait, _what_!" There, in a chair, was a girl chained down. Her eyes were sad and looked up at me. "Wait, _what_ did you want me to do?" I looked at the girl and whispered silently. "Angel."

He handed me a gun and said one word. "Shoot."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. Hope you liked it? It was short, but I had to end there! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Lots of stuff has been going on but I finally got on the computer. (::) virtual cookies for everyone that reviewed! More reviews and I try to update faster! OK now to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride**

Nudge POV

The man told me everything would be ok. That our lives rested in the hands of Max, and she would make the right choice. That she would have to save the flock and herself, and there was only one way to do that. I hope that she knew this too. What is she being tested on? I don't know what everyone else were told or had to do. I could tell everyone wanted to know what the other did. The tension was great, but nobody spoke up.

I intertwined my fingers out of curiosity, interest, wonder, and pure boredom. I waited silently and so did everyone else. I thought about Angel and if this was worth it. It had to be.

"What did he tell you guys?" Iggy suddenly asked. So, we all told. Gazzy said that all he knew was exactly what I did. Same with Iggy. The most interesting thing that came out was from Fang.

"He told me that we were most likely the only way to stop the erasers and save thousands of lives and animals... including ourselves. Max makes the real decision, as we all know. What she has to do is the real question becau-" Fang was stopped and our thoughts were drowned by a gun shot. What had happened scared us all. Who killed who?

The longest minute passed as we all stood frozen by shock and fear. That's when only Max came out. Her face had blood splatters and her shirt was also. Her arm was drenched in the wretched stuff and I knew we all had amazingly shocked faces. What happened? Did Max kill the guy? Was that the decision? How'd she get the gun?

Max's face was wet from sweat and tears. Her cheeks were bright and she then collapsed and started to weep. I didn't understand.

Max POV

The ringing in my ears wouldn't stop. The high pitched whistle that sounded when I pulled the trigger. The boom, explosion. After that I closed my eyes and froze. What had I done? The burst of energy that escaped the gun frightened me and I had to plant my feet firmly on the ground to keep from falling.

After the torment, the disgusting, most horrifying minute passed, I opened my eyes. Angel, in front of me. Her heart beat had stopped. Blood covered her more than myself. The wretched sticky stuff all over sweet, inocent Angel. I cryed. Cryed my heart out. I didn't know how I got there, but I noticed that I cowered by Nudge's shoes.

Everyone above me stood frozen as I had been and I knew that what I did would never be forgotten. I wanted to rip out my heart and grind it up then throw it in the trash, but I knew after seeing Angel's face, shocked and emotionless, I didn't need to. She already had.

That's when I heard a whisper. Or I thought it was a whisper. Like a tiny mouse had called my name even if frightened I would kill it. I looked up. Nudge was no longer there.

"Max? Are you ok? I want to take a shower." I almost died there once more. The angelic look on her face made me sure it was her and I never questioned the name she was given.

"Angel? You're alive?" I knew it was a stupid and hopeless question considering the fact that she was right there in front of me... unless of course, we _both_ died.

"Yes Max... right? Just kidding." Angel giggled at her own remark and I couldn't help, but smile.

"Then what happen?" I acted like I wasn't there. Like I had no idea what event took place, but truethfully, that's how confused I was.

"You, killed the guy that captured me. Or the guy that helped capture me. Thank you Max." Angel had those puppy eyes that made me want to cry and she smiled like a rainbow. I hugged her until a large boom went off.

The whole flock and Fang looked at me now. "I think I know what that was." I swiped at my face to get rid of the tears, but pretended it was the blood. "There are more people on his" I gestered toward the room that Angel locked in earlier "side, and I have a feeling they are no better then him." I look at the flock and then at Fang seperately. "You can follow, Fang. You have some explaining to do." I stalked off and the flock followed, Angel by my side holding my hand for her comfort, but I was glad because I needed it too in order to stay strong.

Fang turned out to be following. Pretty soon we were all flying. I noticed another explosion and some men came chasing after us. However they weren't fast enough but had guns also. We made it away in time but in the end, Iggy's right wing had a small cut on the very edge from a dagger being thrown at him. Iggy being blind hadn't noticed the dagger in time and was injured but followed Nudge's guide and made it back withought a severe injury.

The rest of the week resulted in Nudge caring for Iggy and me asking Fang endless questions. He seemed to know nothing. I tried not to show my frustration, but even if Fang was hiding a secret or something I should have known, he hid it very well and I didn't suspect a thing.

That week was strange for everyone though. Nobody trained. Everyone played with Angel though, even Fang. I was surprised, but the next week made me forget all about it.

* * *

"MAX! MAX GET DOWN HERE!" Nudge called me down that morning and woke everyone else up too. I never knew she even got up that early. Iggy stumbled down the stairs and Angel and Gazzy rubbed their eyes. I looked around the room, but Fang wasn't there. _Must be a heavy sleeper?_ I thought to myself even though I knew I couldn't really fool myself.

"Fang is gone." Nudge stated when she noticed me looking around the room for him. "I saw him fly out this morning when I looked out the window and got down right when he dissappeared.

I froze and acted surprised, but I wasn't really. I unfroze and acted like a leader and as if I didn't care when deep inside I did. "Well, maybe he went to get something and will be back." Even as the words escaped my mouth I knew they weren't true just as everyone else did.

Nudge shook her head and collapsed on the floor. "No. He helped us escape then left us." I recalled the week before and how when they tried to shoot Angel, Fang dove down after them and broke three guns without a scratch.

"He is gone." I looked around at everyone. "So what? We don't need him." Angel came up to me and hugged me. "Come on." I headed for the door, but when I turned around nobody was following.

"Where are we going Max?" Angel asked with her puppy eyes.

"We're gonna train. We haven't done that in a while." Iggy smiled wide and before he could ask Gazzy did.

"Can we use bombs?" I smiled back.

"Yes Gazzy, we can use bombs."

The next month went by in a blur and we were no longer chased. Everyone relaxed and it was fun. That was... until Angel went missing again.

We all automatically set out to where she last was, but no sign. I sent everyone home and searched myself. They protested, but I got my way.

Everyday after that I went out early morning and came back late at night. I was depressed as everyone else was. One day I was flying over the place that Angel was kept last time and I saw Fang. I immediately swooped down.

Fang seemed surprised to see me and tried to turn, but I stopped him. "Fang." He looked me in the eye and I knew I must have had a look of betrayal because he looked away. "Fang, why'd you leave?"

"I had to. I have to go Max. I shouldn't see you... ever again." It was a short talk and before I could say anything Fang flew off leaving me behind... again.

I was going to leave when a man in a white coat appeared. He kept his distance but not too far. "You can't be with Fang. You two aren't meant for each other. I've already explained that to him."

My eyes flared and I suddenly started to piece things together. "What did you tell him!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face. I felt a headache appear behind my eyes and knew it right away to be a migrane. I couldn't fight with a migrane.

"Calm down Max. I don't want to make you faint." The white coat as I decided to call him, pulled out a device and I heard a faint screech. "When you get too angry I can though." He moved the dial on the device and my migrane calmed a little. "I just told him that if you two were together we would kill you and your flock too."

I couldn't understand him. Partly because of the migrane and partly because I was still shocked of what he told Fang. _We couldn't be together? What does he mean too? _"Why was Fang here? And what happen to Angel?" I demanded to know.

"Now, now, Max. I had nothing to do with the capturing of Angel. Fang, however..." He trailed off and I knew what he meant. Fang had brought Angel back here.

"Why'd he do it? Why would Fang do that?" The white coat seemed pleased by my question.

"Because, darelying little Max, we told him that it was the right thing to do, and it is. Especially if he ever wants to see his parents again." I froze. They have Fang's parents? Or did they lie to him?

I tested the white coat. "So, you have Fang's parents. What about mine? I never want anything to happen to _my _parents either." The white coat seemed interested in this fact.

"Of course we do Max. How do you think we got wings into you?" That stopped my mental smirk. _They _were the ones that gave me this horrid curse? However, I knew what happened to my parents, they died. So obviously these white coats were lying to Fang too.

"Right." I pretended that his last comment didn't affect me. "Well now I'm gonna-" I turned to leave and fly away before he captured me when he said one more thing. My back stiffened and my spine and shoulder blades twitched. I got a running start then flew off, blinded by my tears. _This _time I believed what he said.

I crashed through the doors and Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy all looked up at me from their depressing moment. "Max?" Nudge stood up and looked conserned. "Max what happen?"

I layed on the floor weeping and crying like never before. Then, I managed to let out a breath. A slight phrase. It sounded like a gasp, or a mutter, but everyone heard me clearly.

"Angel is really dead."

**I know I know. Cliff hanger. Gotta love them. Review please! Every review gets a giant virtual cookie! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I'm updating _fast _this time. Cookies for revieweres! (::) Uhmm virtual cookies...**

**Serenaisbestezrq387: lol. That review had me laughing all night. Answer to questions. Last words: I HAVE TO UPDATE! Why: You'll find out this chapter. Btw I honestly updated because of the funny review. Typing like crazy today.**

**XxDDxX/Deanna: Same sorta answer. You'll find out this chapter. **

**Sierra156: Updating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**And on with the story! Please review!**

The shock on everyone's faces matched mine when I first heard the man. Immediately I was asked many questions, but at the moment I didn't feel like answering a single one. I decided I'd tell them later, but for now... I needed to rest.

I half walked, half crawled to my room and landed on the bed with a thump. I didn't bother taking my hair out of a pony tail or taking off my dirt covered shoes. _I'll do it later._ Was the only thought that came to mind before I drifted off...

I walked down the stairs the next morning and heard whispers coming from Iggy. "Shhhh I hear her coming down." I put my damp hair into a fresh ponytail after I made it to the bottom step.

"Hi Max!" Nudge said casually while shoving Gazzy off to the side. "Did you take a nice shower?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Nudge like she was crazy.

"What's going on?" I asked slowely as if they wouldn't understand me.

"Nothing. We were just..." Iggy began then Gazzy shouted out.

"We were planning to surprise you by going out today like normal people!" Gazzy seemed proud of himself until Iggy slapped his head from behind. "Oww." Gazzy commented then stomped to his bedroom.

I rolled my eyes and tightened the laces on my sneakers. "Well I appreciate the effort, but it's all right." I knew everyone was depressed with Angel's... absence, but it seemed everyone felt the same as me. It's not going to help to weep over it and we have to move on. "I'm going to go out for a fly though, and I'll be back..." I looked around and spotted a clock. "around eight." Nudge just stared at me and watched me fly out the door.

I stood at the top of a grassy hill. I looked down and could barely see the bottom. _Long hill. Angel would have liked rolling down it. _I pushed the thought away and walked around to an oak tree. I climbed high and looked out at the bare, deserted land. That's when I saw a figure. A long, leen character standing in the wind. His hair whipped silently across his face. I jumped out of the tree and gently landed on my feet. When I noticed him holding something, fear overtook my body. It was a weird thing. Power, excileration, and energy all combined in one, pushing my nerves so I would become frightened.

Shivers rode my spine then down my arms. I tried to hold back my feelings, but _that _seemed impossible.

A warm tear escaped me. Warm, not hot where it showed my true feeling, but not cold where I was just weeping. It was a thick, heavy tear, but took a long time to fall. I didn't swipe it though. Ge wasw far enough away that he wouldn't see the tear unless I swiped.

Taking a deep breath, I blew hair off my heated face casually and strode toward him.

He nodded toward me in acknologment and I glared back. As simple as that. I just glared with no other emotion proved even if I had about a million different emotions goign on inside me at the time.

I felt the time pass between us, felt the movement of the rotating Earth, heard the tick of the clock.

We just stood. Me glaring, him... showing no emotion whatsoever.

A sharp accent went off, like skind verses skin. Power and emotion in one swift movement and I looked around, wondering what had just happen.

When I turned back to him he remained standing, but rubbign his cheek with a glint of sudden amazement in his eyes. That's when I realized I had slapped him. I had caused the sudden accent. Looking at my reddened palm, still numb from a fierce hit, I froze and met his eyes.

Those eyes. Used to look at mewith wonder and love. Now just curiousity of what I would do next.

"Why did you do it Fang?" I must have looked just as amazed that I spoke as Fang had because he smiled. A stunned face slowely trasforming to a wide grin.

I knew it was a silly question to ask after slapping him, but I had to know.

"Because I had to,Max." I cringed at my name coming from his lips. "It's what is right and what you should have done when you first had the chance."

That somehow unleasehed my fear and it turned straight to hatred.

I attacked Fang. Pushed him down. He hit his head against the dirt ground with a satisflying thump. "Shut up." I said with a hiss in my tone.

I pinned Fang down by the shoulders, panting over him and his expression was worth a thousand words. A thouswand words I _didn't _want to hear. He seemed satisfied, but I could tell he didn't like being trapped.

I found out I was right.

Fang leaned up and whispered in my ear. "Never." It was a haunting whisper and I felt a shiver take my spine again, but it stopped mid way when Fang kissed me.

I tried to get away from _his_ grasp this time, but instead we both ended up rolling down the hill.

I remembered those days when I was younger. A little child laughing and rolling down hills. Only now, the bumps in the hill bothered me and my shoulder blades.

I dug my heel roughly into the ground about a quarter of the way down the long hill and stopped myself. Apparently Fang noticed because a little ways more down the hill he stopped too and sat, running his hand through his hair.

We were both panting this time and I shook my head. "I'll never fogive you for killing Angel, Fang. And I hope you know, they aren't really keeping your parents captive." I stood up and headed to the top of the hill.

Fang stood up too then ran after me. He was about to grab my shoulder when I turned around and quickly pushed him off me.

"What do you want now?" I screamed at him tears swelling in my eyes. I couldn't cry here. Not in front of him. The coloring around me was wrong, not true. I shook my head feeling dizzy. "I can't... you killed her..." I trailed off and Fang grabbed me right before I fell.

The last thing I heard was his voice. "I'm sorry Max." He was taking me to the white coats wasn't he?

* * *

I woke up in a strange room. The lighting was dim, but the mat was comfortable. I looked around and found a door. I attempted to get up, but my arms and legs held me back. I noticed strange tubes running from them and I happily ripped them off. I looked at my body and I saw a white outfit on me like one that they put on patients in the hospital. I've seen that on TV before.

That's when a thought hit me. _That means someone changed me..._ An uncomfortable feeling overtook me. Obviously I was in the same place Angle died, because Fang wouldn't do this. _What happen to Fang anyway?_ I twisted the door handle but it wouldn't open. Then I looked around the room for something to use to unlock the door, but nothing was there except for the bed I was laying on. I was about to scream or kick down the door when I heard whispering outside.

"Listen to me! I want him dead. He isn't responding to the medicine correctly. He still loves Max. He can't. He is supposed to work for only us. Everytime he sees Max, he changes. It doesn't matter how much medicine we force down him!"

I listened intentely to the conversation. _So that explains Fang's weird behavior. They probably forced him to kill Angel!_ I knew I should have been upset, but I was partially relieved. That was, until I heard the next part of the conversation.

"You know how important Max is to the _project_. We _need_ her. It's time."

I heard a different voice enter the conversation. A gruff voice began. "Bring in number seventy-two. Then, kill Fang." There was a shuffling of feet and the gruff voice spoke up again. "Now for Max."

I wanted to run. Hide away or fly out of this crazy place. Never to be seen again and in the shadows. However, my body didn't respond. I stood frozen like an ice statue right next to the door. I watched helplessly as the door handle moved and I heard a click as somebody entered a key. Slowely the door began to open, then it gave way and a huge man with more hair then needed stalked in. He looked at me with surprise at first, then understood that I had heard the whole conversation.

"Hello Ma-" He never got to finish because before I could think anything through, I swung my fist at his skull and hit his temple. He fell onto the ground, knocked out. The man behind him, not as big or hairy, looked at me with surprise and was about to call for help when I knocked him out too. I felt good.

I ran down the cold hallway even if I had no idea where I was headed or what I was headed for.

"What? Wait what are you doing? Where's Max? You promised that-" I heard a scream then turned to the door on my left and barged through. I didn't find what I was looking for. I heard Fang.

I looked him up and down. His blonde hair intrigued me, but it was nothing compared to the silky midnight black kind I was looking for.

"Hello Max. I've been waiting for you." His voice was haunting and sent shivers up my spine, but for some reason, I liked the shivers.

I nodded and crossed my arms. "Well I haven't been looking for you. Dissappointed?"

He smiled and got rid of the distance between us. He was now inches from me and I stiffened. "Not really. You'll learn to love me." He brushed some hair out of my face and his touch made my mind go crazy.

"Why are you here?" I asked almost hypnotized by his stunning eyes.

He tucked another strand of hair behind my ear. "For you Max."

My soul seemed pleased with the answer, but deep inside I wasn't. He looked into my eyes and my heart did a phoney sway. I closed my eyes as he did and expected something. I knew inside I did. It was coming too.

"Let go of me you gorrillas! You hurt Max? I'll hurt you!" I opened my eyes and saw the boy's lips so close to mine.

To my reflexes, I punched him in the stomache and slapped him silly. "What do you think you're doing?" I screeched.

He looked at me with surprise. "Good point." He commented. "I didn't even tell you my name. It's Dylan. Now let's kiss." He came toward me and I just punched him again.

I ran out the door and down the hall and opened a door where Fang was over a man and beating him up. The man already had bruises and cuts and Fang was going mad. When he saw me he stopped.

The man was almost dead and other white coats came running.

"Max!" Fang fought past ten white coats, but they kept coming. They got me too and I fought ten more. They seemed unlimited and then Fang was shot with something and fell. I screemed at the top of my lungs but I was shot too.

I still fought against the drousiness and I was shot two more times before giving in to the darkness.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was back in the room I started in. This time I didn't wait. I knocked down the door and ran out of the cell like place. As people came out, I fought off them. There were only five until Dylan came out, but I wasn't threatened by Dylan.

"What do you want?" I asked Dylan skeptically.

"Don't you understand Max? You and Fang don't belong together. The School created me to be your perfect mate." I cringed at his last word.

I shook my head. "You aren't perfect especially for me. Besides..." I swallowed hard. "I love Fang." Dylan tensed when I said that and it gave me pleasure... until he smiled.

"Of course you do Maxi." He cooed gentaly. He walked up to me and put out a fist to show I wasn't afraid. "That's why I killed him myself."

_Killed him myself._ Those words were ringing in my head and I remembered Angel. Now two people I love are dead? "Now you and I can be together, don't you see Max?" He looked me in the eyes and I was frozen again. I fought to regain myself, but I couldn't as Dylan lightly kissed my lips. He walked away into The School, as he called it, and ran his fingers through his golden hair.

"Never." I whispered then ran in after him. "NEVER!" I screamed at him this time. I punched him and took the gun from a shelf next to me. "You killed him... I'll repay the favor." He layed helplessly on the ground, but I knew I couldn't kill him. It would sound off all the white coats and I'd never get what I wanted. Instead I just stepped over him, still carrying the gun and went to find Fang.

I didn't belive Dylan and I knew I could never move on unless I saw him myself.

"What's that liquid? Another injection? I just took one though." I heard a little girl whimper and I stopped. I knew that voice. Angel?

Tears came instantly and I stormed down the hall, the gun still in my hand. I shoved open a door and there, on a mat, layed inocent little Angel, beat up and with blood dripping from places that injections weren't properly made.

"Angel?" I called out softly almost to myself. The man with the needle turned around and without thinking I shot him. Apparently it was only a drowsiness gun and Angel noticed too.

"Max? I was right! You were here!" I ran over to Angel and hugged her and she tried to do the same but her chains were to stiff. I looked around the room and found a key by the white coat. I grabbed it and set Angel loose.

"Come on Angel. We have to go." I didn't want to show any emotion otherwise Angel might not stay strong.

She got the message, however and followed me out the door.

Right before we left however, I saw a shimmer of black hair by a door that was left partially open. "One last thing though." Angel nodded and we looked in a room where Fang lay restless and a wild look in his eyes almost scared me.

"Fang? You're alive too?" I smiled at Fang, but he didn't do the same. "Come on Fang, we have to go. I don't know where all the white coats are, but let's try to get out alive ok?"

Fang just looked at me like I wasn't there then he looked at my gun. "Oh no. This is just..." I put the gun down and looked at Fang funny. "Fang?"

"Go home Max." I stopped my happy state of mind from finding Angel and Fang.

"W-what?" I stammered uneasily.

"Go home." Fang grabbed a gun nearby his bed and shot it into the roof. Lots of debris fell from the roof onto Fang and his bed.

"What are you crazy? The white coats will hear us!" Angel started to hug me and I felt her tears.

"Max, go home!" I was about to leave. I spread my wings and Angel did the same. I gave another look at Fang.

"I'll never love you." Fang muttered, but I heard him well. I grabbed Angel's hand, and confusion rolled around inside me. I turned to leave, when I felt a bullet reach me.

Excruciating pain swelled up inside me. I looked at my right wing and blood dripped. I looked at Fang with horror. "Angel, run." I said quietly then I yelled it. "Angel, RUN!" Angel ran and I was following when Fang stormed out of his room and when I turned to look at him, he shot me.

I felt pain swell up inside my chest and saw a hole in me. Angel started crying and I told her to run. Fly home. She nodded and I told her I'd be ok as long as she left.

The last thing I saw was Angel running and white coats appearing. Angel made it, but I didn't. Fang had that wild look still and he left me to go back to his room. White coats grabbed me and I fought as much as I could.

Fiery pain enveloped me and I knew it was now or never. The flock needed me. I had to fight. I went through the most painful minute of my life until I went dizzy.

I didn't even surrender to the darkness. Even when I slowely fell, I never gave up for the sake of the flock... and even Fang, who did this to me. I never knew darkness to be a friend... but it set me free from the pain, and I welcomed it... even if I didn't surrender.

**Sorry for the depressing moment. It had to happen. I know you probably hated this chapter, but if nobody reviews then I won't update, then you won't know what happened, then forever in your mind, Max will be dead. Even I don't want that so please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heyy as always virtual cookies for reviewers... hmmm I'm running out of virtual cookies :( jk (::) (::) (::)**

**The-Girl-With-The-Black-Wings: Lolz probably because you're supposed to call them b*stards. ;D btw i'm using that...**

**Brightcloud of the Clans: Uhmmm right... about that...**

**-of : Thank you**

**Serenaisbestezrq387: Thanks I'm glad I made someone laugh. :D Lol I must have read that review like twenty times. Three minutes of your life? Wow I feel bad. That's a long time. Do you know what you could have done in three minutes? No seriously, do you? I have no idea. Four times? Great. Just what I've always wanted. To die four times.**

**Sierra156: I can't answer that question just yet. And I'm glad you liked it. XD**

**blalaylubbers175: ok then. I am speechless. Something my friends would tell you is rare.**

**And finally**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maxium ride**

**Winged Mysteries**

**Chapter 11**

**I keep forgetting how I start this thing...**

The first thought I had when I woke up was that Angel was safe. The second was that Fang was a b*stard. **(A/N: Thanks to The-Girl-With-The-Black-Wings) **At least this gave me an excuse to sock him. I looked around the room and remembered it immediately. I went through the same routine as before and finally escaped the room. The white coats weren't as stupid this time.

I looked around in awe at the dozens of harry men standing outside the door with guns. Immediately I was looking straight at about twelve different types of guns. Three each.

"You guys remember me." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my tone. "I feel honored." I felt a stiff nudge at my right temple and saw a dark object pointed at my head. "You shouldn't have, really." I kicked down the gun to my right and heard 35 clicks as if everyone was about ready to shoot.

**_Boom_** I looked around and so did 35 other heads. One of the thirty six men lay dead on the floor. I couldn't help a laugh.

That's when I saw it coming. I stopped my laughing immediately and held my left arm up in defense and punched a guy at my left down. Now there were only thrity four left.

**BANG,BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! **A ringing in my hear made me crouch and it was a good thing too because about fifteen bullets when flying over my crouched body. I looked around in surprise. Half of the men that were there were now dead. The other half were looking at me skeptically and I just shrugged and stood up straight.

"I don't know why you are all looking at me, but-" I felt a sudden burst of cool air and then yelling from the harry men. Debris went flying all around the room and I closed my eyes. Right when I did that, I felt a tug then a strong hand on mine. I wasn't sure who's it was, but I didn't mind getting out of the School. Especially because I had a feeling this person killed half of the men that were guarding me.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe the sight. There were vivid greens, blues, and flowers growing everywhere. A waterfall was straight ahead and I was standing in lushious green grass and a wonderful scent of pink, yellow, red, purple, and blue flowers that were surrounding my ankles filled my mind. I stretched out my arms and wind went through me and I sighed.

I didn't even think about the person who helped me escape the School until a pain shot up my whole body. Memories came crashing back like waves against rocks. Fang _Flash _bullet _Flash _Dylan _Flash _Angel _Flash _white coats _Flash._ I remembered it all and my heart ached. Just not as much as my... stomache? I looked down where a hole had been. I looked again. And again. Where was the hole?

I spread out my wings and... no hole. The world was spinning and I was getting lost. First Angel was dead, then not dead, then dead, then not dead. First Fang was a friend, then an enemy, then a friend, then an enemy. First the world made sense, then no sense, then a little sense, now no sense. Why was I stuck in the middle of a rubix cube that was spinning like a tornado?

I heard a cough. "Max? Are you alright?" I swirled, with my back to the beautiful waterfall. I got in a fighting position, then stopped.

I untightened my fists then collapsed. I just sat there on the green grass with flowers politely sitting next to me. What else were the flowers supposed to do? "I don't know."

Dylan sat down next to me. "D-did you help me escape the School?" I looked at Dylan's glassy eyes. There was a charm that made my stomache lurch and I didn't even know why.

"Yes." I could see my surprised reflection in his eyes. I licked sudden dry lips and turned my head from his view.

"Thanks." I whispered. I didn't know what to think. My mind was spinning and nothing was normal. Of course, what kind of normal life can a freak show with wings have?

Dylan placed his warm hand on top of mine causing me to look at him again. "Don't thank me. I was a jerk earlier. I'm sorry. And I love you." I shifted uneasily.

"Yea." Dylan looked at me confused. "I know you were a jerk." I pulled my hand away and stood up.

Dylan looked at me funny then spoke. "Don't you want to know what happen to the hole in your wing and chest?"

I looked at his glassy eyes again. "What?"

He smiled and took a step toward me. "I saved you." The words soaked in. Deep in. To the pit of me.

"What?" I felt like an idiot. I was an idiot. A very confused idiot. Why am I in such a mood in saying idiot?

"I saved y-"

"Don't say it again." I interupted. "I heard you the first time." Mumbling to myself I started to spread my wings open. I was done with this mind puzzle.

A firm hand stopped me and a shiver started from there. "Max, I need to tell you something."

I looked at him again and concentrated on what he was going to say instead of his eyes.

"The only way to heal you and stop you from dying was through a certain way. Experiments have been made and I made the last call because I wanted to save you." My eyes trailed to his lips. I tried to listen to him but I felt side tracked. That's when he let go of me. His lips stopped moving and I looked at his worried face.

"What is it Dylan?" I asked softly. I felt controlled. Like somebody had a remote and was making me say certain things. If I had control I probably would have slapped him or me.

Dylan looked around then started to look frightened. "I just needed to tell you that-"

"What is it Dylan?" There was a hiss in the tone. A dark figure walked toward us out from the shadows of the trees. I recognized him right away and my jaw clenched.

There was something in the way that Dylan acted that made him seem like a trapped mouse next to a cat.

Dylan looked at me and Fang, back and forth. "Max, you have part of me... in you." I thought I had fainted. Just possibly. Except I didn't. Just felt very dizzy. The next thing I noticed was Fang and Dylan fighting. I didn't even know why.

When I finally became totally conscious again, Dylan had Fang and was yelling at him. "No you mad man! They drugged you to the limit so you would shoot her! This was the only way they could get her to end up with me. They made me to be perfect for her! That's why they altered in my DNA!" I looked at Fang and there was a look of sorrow. So it was just more drugs. However, knowing that, Fang seemed to be himself again. He kicked Dylan in the stomach and just like that, Dylan went flying. It was as though, with no effort at all, Fang got rid of him. I heard a splash and saw Dylan cursing underneath the waterfall. I thought it was good aim.

"I'm sorry Max." I pinched my arm and forced myself not to cry. I had Dylan's DNA and no matter how hard I tried I would end up loving him and my life would be over. I nodded to Fang, but just in time, I collapsed. Fainted just like that. It was easier though. Easier then thinking it all through.

**A/N: I'm not sure whether that was a short chapter or not. Ok so I keep putting in bad things at the end of chapters. I'll try to change that. I couldn't think of anything else to do. My dear friend Max (no not maximum ride, not a fictional character, she's my friend) suggested something I think on the lines of monkeys and I decided to go with this. I hoped you like it and please review! More reviews and I'll update faster!**

**Virtual cookies to reviewers! (::) Also, if anyone can figure out how to make a virtual cookie on the computer and not look as demented as the one I keep making, please show me because mine look lame and pathetic. (::) lolz peace out! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Heyy I am updating quickly because you do not know how bored someone can get during the summer. I am typing on my laptop on the roof right now so lets hope I don't fall down three stories and into a pit of lava. Random but anyway, since I get bored easily and have nothing else to do I'll be telling everyone weird facts. Such as: **

**-****platypuses have venom in the spurs on their ankles. **

**-A snail moves 0.03 mph. **

**-I am currently really bored.**

**Ok so now to thanking reviewers. (::)**

**And now to the story.**

**Winged Mysteries **

**Disclaimer (I would never forget...) I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 12**

"AND NOW SHE MIGHT BE DEAD! THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO? WELL, FIRST, TO YOUR FACE, I'M GOING TO REARRANGE IT SO THAT-" I woke up to Nudge ranting and Fang sitting glumly looking off into space and I still didn't know what was going on in his head. I still interrupted Nudge though and it saved my brain from bursting.

"Nudge, pleeease shut up." I begged, then hid my head under my very soft pillow. Who doesn't love bed? Why wasn't I in my normal room again? And now, for all the memory crash backs.

I bolted upright, my pillow flying and hitting Fang right in the face and Nudge broke out laughing. Fang had that sly grin and his dark hair complimented his mocking eyes. I just looked at him for a long time, savoring the moment.

I remembered how I felt the need to be with Dylan, but I pushed it aside. The tingling sensation inside me whenever I thought about Dylan was so hard to ignore, but when I saw Fang, it went away like a fly. Fang was my protector and I trust him... even after he put a bullet through me. I recalled how Dylan saved my life, but why? Why does he love me anyway? I almost punched myself for even thinking about him.

"I have a surprise for you Max." Nudge stopped giggling after a while and my mother walked in with Angel right behind her. After all this time I forgot all about my mother.

"Hey honey." She said softly.

I nodded stiffly and acted serious. "Dr. Martinez." Angel giggled and I smiled wide.

I couldn't believe that six months had already passed since I had seen my mother. She went on a special business trip and I hadn't heard from her since. I guessed she heard the whole story and how we now lived with five other freak shows like myself.

Gazzy and Iggy came in next and the whole gang was here. "Mrow!" I corrected myself mentally. Angel opened a sliding door connected to the room I was in and Neko happily purred as she walked in. I smiled at my trusted friend. "SCHOOL!" I almost screamed. Or I did scream. I forgot all about school. No, not the School, but the tortured place that was worse.

"Don't worry honey." My mother sat next to me and patted my head. "I took care of it. All of you will be at school within a week. Now that all that drama has passed, you can go back to your favorite place in the world." Everyone groaned on cue. Smiling my mother stood up and headed for the door. "I think everyone should let her have some sleep now. I'll prepare dinner."

Angel picked up Neko and Nudge led her out. Gazzy and Iggy followed, but Fang stayed.

Fang raised an eyebrow at me and I groaned again, hiding my head under my pillow. I heard a chuckle then complete silence. After a minute of pure torture of wondering what he was doing I shoved off my pillow and looked around the room. My eyes trailed everywhere, from left to right. But when I turned my head completely to the right, I was within inches of Fang's face.

His perfect complexion dazzled and I fell deep in his eyes. I glanced down at his lips a couple times and I noticed him to the same when I wet my dry lips. I seriously needed to start using chap stick. "What the hell are you doing on my bed?" I asked Fang suddenly, but it was soft and I didn't sound mad.

Fang chuckled a bit then tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "I'm not on your bed sweetheart, you're on mine." I looked at him with confusion. Thoughts came to my head in response. When Fang was staying with us before this was his room. He must have decided to stay with us again! I almost got up and danced around giddy with joy, but I decided against it.

Fang touched my cheek and I felt relaxed. I was going to remember this one moment forever. It was so nice. Fang seemed to get shy all of a sudden because he withdrew from my gaze and looked away. Standing up, he put his hands in his back pockets and looked around casually.

"Well, get some rest Max." I was disappointed that he was leaving.

"Do you want me to go to my room?" I asked ready to hop out of bed.

"No it's ok Max. You can sleep here." I knew it was my house, but I felt like I was intruding. Didn't Fang have a house anyway?

"What every happen to your house?" I blurted out before any thoughts came to mind about if I really SHOULD have asked.

Fang grinned then looked ashamed. "It wasn't my house. I just pretended it was. Because I don't have a house." My heart tore for him and I granted him a smile.

I nodded to him. "Well, see you later freak show."

"Just don't stalk me." He chuckled and walked out. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! REVIEW! See no sad ending. Ok now I seriously have to get off the roof. How about virtual candy AND cookies for reviewers? (::) O does that look like a cookie and candy? Idk but please review. PLEASE. I'm not begging now... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello fellow readers. Ok so I have an annoying obsession with blueberries and some friends just brought over a bunch from their blueberry farm. I ate like 300 blueberries and feel like throwing up. So my dear readers, let's hope I don't throw up all over the computer...**

**Skipping all my annoying talk and straight to thanking reviewers! (::) ~**

**Sierra156: Ha okay. and I'm glad thanks!**

**Live In Today: Totally FAX. But I put in DAX just to make it interesting and to drive you people nuts :P**

**Serenaisbestezrq387: Lol ok. And I think I have an idea...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride. I own a computer... not maximum ride**

**Winged Mysteries**

**Chapter 13**

**And here we go**

Stumbling down the stairs, I rubbed my eyes wearily and walked into the kitchen. As I slumped down into a chair, food appeared in front of me immediately.

When I was finished I put my plates into the sink and hurried into my room.

Rummaging through my closet, I pulled out some shorts and a black tank. I changed quickly then grabbed a hairband and a jacket on my way out the door.

I ran past the kitchen, and almost made it to safety, when my mother stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked with her arms crossed. It was never a good sign.

"Out. I've got... stuff to do." I headed for the door again but my mother grabbed my arm.

"No. You have to take Angel to the mall. Nudge is out training with Iggy for the day and Angel needs new clothes for when school starts. I'm busy and I have to go to work." I sighed then looked at Angel who smiled innocently. It was hard to be mad at her because she was so cute.

"Fine. I'll take her out later. I'll be back in a couple hours." Before she could say anything else I opened the door and flew out the door.

I flew all over town and finally made my way to my destination. I looked at the stunning waterfall and vivid colors surrounding it. I sat on the grass and studied the different colors in it.

Picking a flower nearby, I noticed it was an orchid. A beautiful blue one too. I didn't know they grew around here.

I placed it on my ear and it rested nicely and firmly. A voice behind me made me jump up.

"It's beautiful isn't it. Just like you." My stomach ached for Dylan and a kiss from him. His blond hair shimmered in the sun and my head began to hurt. I could feel the blood running through my veins and I wanted to rip them out and discover every drop of Dylan's then throw it in his face. It was his fault. I couldn't be with Fang because of him.

"Go away you (insert cuss word of choice)" I stomped away and found myself next to the waterfall. I watched the water flow across then down into a cloud of water. Maybe if I jumped all this pain and confusion would be over... and I wouldn't have to go to school. This idea was beginning to sound better and better.

Footsteps sounded behind me and I was ready to jump. "Don't jump Max." I turned around and the world seemed better. It was Fang.

I smiled to him. "Don't let me." I looked at his dark eyes and forgot all about Dylan. Until he walked up behind Fang. It all happened so quickly.

Dylan attacking Fang. Yelling that it was the only way. Fang punching Dylan and knocking him down. It was a war. I didn't know what to do. Part of me was yelling "Fang!" And the other was yelling "Dylan!" I was torn and I knew if either of them fell into the flowing water I would be half broken. I was meant to be with Dylan, but I loved Fang. Or did I?

I watched for a while then yelled. "WOULD YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING? IT'S MAKING ME LOSE MY CONCENTRATION!" They both looked at me with surprise and I tapped my foot impatiently.

"He started it." Dylan muttered. I couldn't believe it. He attacked Fang and was acting like an idiot. My "Dylan!" side of me disappeared for the time being and I crossed my arms.

"Shut up you baby. You sound like a three year old if even." Fang had a glint of surprise and laughter in his eyes and my heart melted. Dylan however, was taken aback by my comment and stepped toward me.

"Don't fight it. You know you have to be with me." My heart melted again and my mind was spinning. I turned around and walked toward the water. It looked peaceful.

I jumped.

"Max!" I heard Fang cry out as water engulfed me. I felt my body fall and I knew I was in the water fall. I felt my life leave me. It felt almost pleasant. Then I stopped falling. I didn't feel wet. Or dead.

I opened my eyes and saw clouds. The sky. And... black? My body felt the ground and I was on the green grass next to orchids. Fang stood over me, soaked. His wings spread out and I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Max." His voice was like melted chocolate.

I touched his arm gently. "For what?"

He shook his head and his eyes were so sad I felt his pain. "I let you jump."

I laughed, then coughed, and water came out of me. I threw up and shivered. Fang took off his shirt and put it over me for comfort. "But you saved me." I managed to make out the words. My heart suddenly swooped. "Where's Dylan?"

Fang stiffened and I could sense it. "He is gone. He didn't care that you jumped. He left." My heart broke at those words because it had to, but deep inside I didn't feel a thing. I looked over at Fang and bare muscles were pulsing and I blushed. I felt awkward sitting there with his shirt while he was freezing... especially because I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

I stood up and my stomach seemed more relaxed so I didn't expect any more throwing up. Fang put an orchid in my hair and I ran my fingers through his. I felt a hard bump on the right of his head then withdrew my hand.

"Fang are you alright?" He stiffened and turned away.

"Yea fine, why?" I could tell he dreaded the answer for some reason.

"Because you have a giant bump on your head that's why!" I made him turn toward me.

He looked deep into my eyes and I thought he could read my thoughts. "I'm find Max. Nothing is wrong." I felt hurt. Why didn't he tell me if he hurt his head? Did the School do it to him? Dylan?

I dropped his shirt and started to walk away with tears running down my face. At least he couldn't see me crying.

"Max! Wait! It's complicated!" I turned around. My eyes were red and I was embarrassed from crying in front of him but I still stood there.

I started running toward the waterfall again. Fang could tell I was going to jump. Right when I got to the edge I was tackled down and I was surprised by how fast Fang must have run. Almost impossible...

I opened my eyes and saw... ears?

Fang had cat ears.

That's how he ran over to me so fast. I looked at him in surprise and he just looked at me for a moment until picking me up, spreading his wings, and flying back to the house.

Thoughts went through my head a million times. Questions especially. My mouth was glued shut however, and I couldn't say a word.

_The moaning cat. Flying into Fang right after. Dogs don't like cats. _I thought it all over and over again until my brain felt like bursting and I passed out. The last sight was Fang's cat ears.

**Ha. Ok that's your cliff hanger this time. Now Fang has wings _and _cat ears. Anyway, if you don't review you don't find out what happens so REVIEW! (::) ~ Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Heyy OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've been working on a story that I made up. (not a fanfiction) Thanks for all reviewers and I'm getting right to the story!**

**Winged Mysteries**

**Chapter 14**

**oh yeah Disclaimer: i do not own maximum ride**

I looked at Fang with disgust. "You never told us!"

He shrugged innocently and I bit my lip to punish myself from thinking about how hot he looked when he shrugged.

Nudge came storming into the room and the door flung open, hitting the wall-for lack of a better word- hard. Dust filled part of the room as the wall cracked and Gazzy's eyes widened as he rushed over to walk through the hole in the wall. "That was awesome Nudge! Do it again! Do Iggy's room!" Nudge ignored him and as she took wide steps towards Fang she wouldn't let her glare waver.

"You little-"

"Cat?" Fang stood up and towered over Nudge, but she hardly noticed. In her mind, she was towering over him.

Nudge punched Fang in the arm and shoved past him to me. "Please, Max, do I have permission _now _to kill him?"

I put on a face that showed deep concentration then said, "I would say ok, but I'm afraid I need to torture him first." Nudge looked bewildered and she turned to Fang as if he was using sign language to me.

My mother walked into the room and eyed Fang wearily before calling Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge out of the room to help her with 'stuff'. Nudge threw her hands up in the air and made sure to let Fang see her glare at him before she slammed the door shut behind her.

"That was weird." Fang sighed and sat on the end of my bed. I stood with my arms crossed leaning against the wall (not the one that Nudge destroyed) and looked out of the window.

"Dylan said he can see anywhere in the world." Fang stiffened at the name as he always did. I looked at Fang and his dark eyes echoed my feelings. "What?"

"Max," Fang stood up and his cat ears twitched slightly. "Please forget Dylan." Fang strode towards me and my heart beat loudly and I wished, out of anything else, for it to shut up.

"But..." Fang was then about 10 inches away from me. That was, of course, way too much for Fang. He got rid of the 10 inches of separation and his hard abdominal pressed against my chest. My words were lost in his mouth and I melted gradually.

I felt the intensity and almost wanted to get mad at Fang for ignoring all of the questions I needed answered, but of course, since it was Fang and his kisses were _so _hot, I allowed it. When the kiss (after about five minutes) began to die away, I opened my eyes ever so slightly and my heart felt overwhelmed.

My lips were still connected to his, but it only stayed like that for another two seconds. I pushed him away and Fang stepped away looking surprised.

His eyes...

I blinked and looked at them again and they were their normal mysterious black. I swore I saw turquoise though. The sea-like turquoise that made my heart tingle with excitement and pulse quicken. Dylan's turquoise eyes.

"We're going to get school supplies Max! Don't get into any mischief!" My mother called from downstairs and I heard Nudge argue about Fang staying with me. She lost though.

The door closed and me and Fang looked at one another until the distant sound of the car leaving was just a memory. "What's up Max?"

I shrunk down until I was sitting on the floor. Fang, with a bit of edginess, sat next to me. This time with a reasonable amount of space between us. "I can't."

It was the wrong, but true thing to say. How could I explain to Fang that I couldn't help loving Dylan? Fang immediately stood up and paced around the room until he sat on my bed again. I looked up at him, but this time he didn't look back. Sorrow filled up my whole being. That was...until-

_**SMASH...**_

We both hopped up at once and Fang, after trying to hold me back, ran down first. I sprinted after him, all thought lost.

A strained, deep, beautiful voice rang out. "Max!" Some struggling came afterwards. "...Fang..." His voice rang pure with hatred.

I ran into the hallway and saw Dylan facing Fang. Whose face shown more hatred, was hard to tell. "Go away Dylan. You're not needed here."

Dylan's face softened immediately when he saw me. "Max..." Fang turned towards me and seemed to shrink into the shadows. Dylan, I noticed at once, now seeing him next to Fang as they weren't trying to kill each other, was taller. More muscular and bulkier. His eyes shouted out his emotions as Fang's seemed mysterious and secretive. Who was it that I could really trust? Who did I actually like?

"I tried to help...I just..." I closed my eyes in concentration because every nerve in my body yelled out Dylan's name.

Fang looked at me. Disgust wasn't afraid to show itself. "Look...I just...can't figure out my emotions right now..." Who could I trust?

"You don't need to explain. I can't be with you when your emotions are for him." Fang walked past Dylan and Dylan didn't argue. I watched helplessly as Fang left out the door. His long wings spread out and he was gone.

"Max..." I shook my head and Dylan understood perfectly. "I'm sorry. Fang's a jerk, forget him." I didn't even look at Dylan. As I walked up the stairs I heard Dylan sigh and leave, closing the door quietly behind him.

**A/N: ): Boohoo and I'm not even sure when the good part will come 'cause I never have time to write anymore! Review and force me to push aside my homework and WRITE**


End file.
